Desland Revolutionary Wars
The Desland Revolutionary Wars were a series of minor and major engagements fought by the Imperial Bahtex Forces within the province of Desland in the early 1900s. The wars lasted for a little more than a decade, which can be separated into three major engagements, and led to the declaration of independence for the Dsland province. The wars began in June 1905 and ended in November 1915. First Desland Revolutionary War June 17, 1905 - July 8, 1905 The first battles in the Desland province were fought in a three-week period during the summer of 1905. Spawning in 17 June 1905, the privileged classes of Desland, the Dutchmen, revolted against the Empire of Bahtex. This happened because the Dutchmen long-wished for their participation in the government of Desland. The Dutchmen, being the people privilegged of the upper class, requested more involvement of their parts in the government of the Desland province. This idea was later accepted by all classes of Deslanish people. The Dutchmen also organised protests held in various cities and towns across Desland in order to meet their demands. In spite of their efforts though, Bahtex repeatedly ignored the demands of Deslanish populations. The penultimate that sparked the war was a protest in the city of Inlandi, a major port of Desland that linked to the Reddosy Sea. The Bahtex governement decided to suppress the protesters and thus let the army intervene. Soon after, the port became a guerilla battlefield. In spite of their first victories, the revolution got drawn in blood by the military superiority of the Imperial Bahtex Forces. Soon after the cease of hostilities in the city, the Dutchmen who inhabited the city were executed as a means to prevent further riots within the imperial grounds. Bahtex also found the opportunity to place a new military government in Desland, as a means to further the militarization of the Desland province. The military faction was to be considered very cruel and unorthodox by the Deslanish people. Military government of Desland July 9, 1905 - February 20, 1907 The military government set in Desland by the Empire of Bahtex became a fascist faction. All privileges were taken down and the Dutchmen were disbanded. Second Desland Revolutionary War February 21, 1907 - October 13 1908 Desland revolted against the Empire of Bahtex again. This second, major revolt of Desland against Bahtex is carried out by several guerrilla groups, who later banded together to form the Free Desland. The FD, being much better organized than the revolted guerilla fighters orchestrated by the Dutchmen, achieves its goals of a national revolution against the oppressive Bahtex forces and succeeded in annexing several cities and towns under their control from Bahtex forces. After a long fifteen month period of vicious fighting between Bahtex and Deslanish forces, the tide begins to turn against Bahtex, who in turn request for military aid from Redosia. Redosia responds to the call and the tide turns against the FD. The Leader of FD, the Aichian Kaul Glimbjun, mysteriously disappears after the decisive battle of Sledgemor Fields and is claimed by Redosia as killed in action. Third Desland Revolutionary War August 9, 1912-September 5, 1915 Category:Estcleff Category:Forsak Category:Dawn of Modern Era